Melissa VI
]] Melissa VI PXH-201GH Mass: 45 tons Tech Base: Inner Sphere Chassis Config: Biped Rules Level: Tournament Legal Era: Clan Invasion Tech Rating/Era Availability: E/X-X-E-A Production Year: 3051 Cost: 9,719,640 C-Bills Battle Value: 1,392 Chassis: Orgus Stinger Endo-Steel Power Plant: GM 315 Fusion XL Engine Walking Speed: 75.6 km/h Maximum Speed: 118.8 km/h Jump Jets: Pitban 9000 Jump Capacity: 180 meters Armor: Durallex Light Standard Armor Armament: 1 Cyclops XII ER Large Laser 2 Harmon Medium Lasers 2 MX100 Machine Guns 1 Guardian ECM Suite 1 Beagle Active Probe Manufacturer: Coventry Metal Works Primary Factory: Unknown Communications System: Neill 6000 Targeting and Tracking System: Octagon Tartac System C Overview: The Melissa VI is a highly modified Phoenix Hawk that has been rebuilt almost from the ground up. Major Heimler won the beaten up old 'Mech in a card game on Outreach from a down on his luck mercenary. Battered almost to uselessness, with its Harmon Large Laser, the 'Mech's primary armament, gone, and with the internal structure half rotting away from poor maintenance and too many battles, the Phoenix Hawk was no prize. Heimler gave the 'Mech over to the 201st's techs, gave them a budget of 5 million C-Bills and a castoff GM 315 XL engine he'd bought from some offworld merchant ship. With the 315 being a failed experiment, as no 'Mechs were designed to use it, he'd gotten it for pennies on the dollar. The next several months were spent by the 201st techs procuring a new chassis,, weapons and other equipment. When it was finally finished less than 30% of the original BattleMech remained. Capabilities: The powerful GM XL315 engine pushes the Melissa VI even faster than the already quick PHX-1, topping out at 119kph. It also maintains the original's 6 Pitban 9000 Jump Jets, giving it a jumping range of 180 meters. This mobility, combined with a new Cyclops XII ER Large Laser to compliment the original paired sets of Harmon Medium Lasers and MX100 Heavy Machine Guns makes the Melissa VI a dangerous skirmish fighter and reconnaissance 'Mech. The 201st techs also fit in both a Beagle Active Probe and a Guardian ECM Suite to allow Major Heimler to excel in his most common role as a forward scout. Equipment Type Rating Mass -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Internal Structure: Endo-Steel 75 points 2.50 Internal Locations: 1 HD, 1 CT, 2 LT, 2 RT, 2 LA, 2 RA, 2 LL, 2 RL Engine: XL Fusion Engine 315 11.00 Walking MP: 7 Running MP: 11 Jumping MP: 6 Standard Jump Jet Locations: 3 LT, 3 RT 3.00 Heat Sinks: Double Heat Sink 10(20) 0.00 Gyro: Standard 4.00 Cockpit: Standard 3.00 Actuators: L: SH+UA+LA+H R: SH+UA+LA+H Armor: Standard Armor AV - 152 9.50 Internal Armor Structure Factor Head 3 9 Center Torso 14 21 Center Torso (rear) 6 L/R Torso 11 16 L/R Torso (rear) 6 L/R Arm 7 14 L/R Leg 11 22 Equipment Location Heat Critical Mass -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Beagle Active Probe RT 0 2 1.50 Guardian ECM Suite LT 0 2 1.50 Machine Gun RA 0 1 0.50 ER Large Laser RA 12 2 5.00 Medium Laser RA 3 1 1.00 Machine Gun LA 0 1 0.50 Medium Laser LA 3 1 1.00 @MG (200) CT - 1 1.00 Free Critical Slots: 10 BattleForce Statistics MV S (+0) M (+2) L (+4) E (+6) Wt. Ov Armor: 5 Points: 14 7/4j 3 2 1 0 2 0 Structure: 2 Special Abilities: ECM, PRB, RCN, SRCH, ES, SEAL, SOA Category:Battlemechs